Rebuilding Belief
by Meridas
Summary: After the world is saved and the dust settles, there's always a conversation or two that Jack needs to have. Short one-shot set after 'The Undertaker's Gift'


_Takes place shortly before the epilogue of the Torchwood novel 'The Undertaker's Gift'._

* * *

Jack perched on the edge of Ianto's bed, watching the young man as he went through his nightly rituals. Ianto had refused Jack's help, saying that he had to be able to do it all on his own. Jack, seeing the dangerously steely glint of determination overpowering the physical pain in Ianto's eyes, had brushed his own teeth without another word, and simply left a brief caress on Ianto's shoulder before retreating to the bedroom.

Ianto emerged from the bathroom pulling an old, soft shirt down over the bandages across his torso. Jack managed to control his reaction this time, purposefully shoving away all thoughts of those damn assassin bugs…

"Um…" Ianto hesitated slightly, fingering the lamp on his bedside table. "Jack, I really don't think… you don't have to stay, you know, if…"

Jack blinked in surprise. "I know," he replied, trying not to sound defensive, because sex was so far down on his list at that moment. He patted the bed beside him. "C'mere."

Ianto's gaze flickered over him and settled on his eyes, finally processing the softness in his voice and the dark red pajama bottoms tied firmly at his waist. "Sorry," he murmured, sliding beneath the covers.

"Don't be," Jack chided gently as he lay down beside the younger man. He pulled the blankets over their shoulders, and reached tentatively toward Ianto. "D'you mind?"

A tiny smile flickered over Ianto's face, and he scooted closer and allowed Jack to fold him into a careful embrace. "You're warm," Ianto mumbled, closing his eyes and resting his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack smiled slightly and pressed a soft kiss onto Ianto's head.

"If anyone's going to apologize," he murmured into his soft brown hair, "it should be me. It was because of me you got hurt, and then I couldn't even…" Jack closed his eyes, recalling Gwen's short, serious words to him, shared in the sterile whiteness of a hospital corridor as they waited.

"_He didn't think you were coming back."_

"Jack."

He opened his eyes and looked down into Ianto's soft blue eyes. They'd forgotten to turn off the bedside lamp, but Jack decided to leave it. Ianto was so tired and doped up that he'd fall easily asleep — and Jack could admit, if only to himself, that he wanted to be able to see the young man in his arms tonight.

He swallowed and asked, "Are you doing okay? Not too much pain?"

"I'll be fine, Jack," Ianto replied calmly, and Jack couldn't deny that that was the answer he was really looking for. "And stop wallowing, for goodness sake's," Ianto added. "We're both still here, and that's what matters."

"Yeah." Jack smoothed his hand over Ianto's hair. "Ianto… you knew I was coming back, right?" he prodded in a low voice.

Ianto's eyes flickered. "Yeah. 'Course I did."

Jack's heart ached. He pressed a series of gentle, brief kisses over Ianto's face before he captured his lover's mouth tenderly. He felt Ianto's long eyelashes brush his cheeks as the young man returned the soft yet heated kiss; when they parted, Jack dipped his head to nuzzle gently against the reassuring pulse point at Ianto's neck. "I'll always come back for you," he murmured.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Jack," the young man replied gently.

Jack locked eyes with him. "But I mean it," he said fiercely. "And I damn well _can_ keep it. If I'd had a way out today, a last resort, if the world were falling apart and there was nothing I could do about it, I still would've come back. If I'd had no other option but to leave Earth, I'd have taken you away with me." He curved his hand along Ianto's cheek. "Got it?"

Ianto blinked slowly at him. If only he could take away all the pain and confusion in those beautiful blue eyes, Jack thought sadly; but he had to settle for being here, all night and every night that he could manage it, holding his lover close for both their sakes.

"Yeah," Ianto whispered finally. He closed his eyes and snuggled a little closer, an action both men would fervently deny if asked.

But it still made Jack smile fondly. "Good," he whispered in return. He stroked his fingers lightly through his lover's hair. "Just sleep now, Ianto. I've got you." He settled down for the night, watching over the chillingly fragile and undeniably precious young man nestled into his arms. "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
